


Highway to Heaven

by Mindaezy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindaezy/pseuds/Mindaezy
Summary: “Hey, would you like to try some?”"I- sure"(I suck at summaries sorry ;-;)





	Highway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!  
> I'm multifandom and I've been an avid reader on this site since last 6 years :o but this is my first time posting something here. Jaeyong gives me life, the concept of Jaeyong getting high together is what I desperately needed, so here we are. Yuwin are just mentioned in the fic so I didn't put them in the tags. I'm sorry English is not my first language and this is unbeta-ed so please tell me if you find any mistakes! I'll probably write another chapter after this jsjsj anyway Enjoy ;)
> 
> Title inspired by NCT 127's song [Highway to Heaven](https://youtu.be/1eekOcpx_iQ)

“Hey, would you like to try some?”

Taeyong looks from the phone he’s been rapidly texting on with one hand, to look at Jaehyun’s face who’s got his eyebrows raised as if in question. 

“Huh?” he dumbly replies.

“I asked if you want to try some of this.” 

Jaehyun pulls out the packet of some green stuff from his jacket and shakes it in front of Taeyong. They’ve both been smoking in silence in the balcony ever since Jaehyun arrived at his and Yuta’s shared apartment, 20 minutes ago. 

They are not quite friends, acquaintances maybe but Jaehyun is one of Yuta’s close friends from uni and he’s met him quite a few times before, but now he’s here, in their apartment, waiting for Yuta to get back home because he was gonna drive the both of them to a party around the campus. 

“I- sure” Taeyong surprises himself when he says that because while he smokes, he’s never tried weed before and usually didn’t like to indulge himself in doing illegal activities.  
“I’d really like to try that” He nods as if convincing himself that he could use a chance to relax after the stressful week of deadlines that he’s just had. He's heard good things about it after all.

“Okay, I’ll roll one up” Jaehyun smiles lopsidedly, dimple popping out, looking too innocent to be doing things like this. He pulls out what looks like a pack of mints or something but is actually a packet containing thin sheets of paper, which he later figures out are used for rolling up a joint.

He puts out the cigarette and settles down on one of the chairs in the balcony to roll up the joint on the table in front of him. Taeyong watches as he skillfully cleans the stuff, the look of concentration on his face is oddly _hot_ he decides.

Now, Taeyong has been attracted to Jaehyun ever since he laid his eyes on him, it’d be hard not to because not only is Jung Jaehyun a hot piece of shit, but he’s also very smart, he's always smiling kindly, warm and he’s- that's right, he’s just Taeyong’s type but being around him has always made him nervous for some reason. 

He’d been surprised when he saw Jaehyun standing outside the door of his apartment, looking every bit like Taeyong’s wet dream personified. He was clad in black ripped skinny jeans, milky skin peeking from underneath the tears, tight black shirt stretched taut against his chest, a brown leather jacket and boots to complete the look. He’s never been to their apartment before and Taeyong stood frozen for a good half minute until Jaehyun waved a hand in front of his face to snap him out of the daze. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life.

He rolls a blunt of what looks like tobacco mixed with weed and lights it up with his lighter. Woody, earthy smell of marijuana and tobacco spreads in the crisp smell of the night as Jaehyun takes in a drag and exhales and a cloud of smoke. The scent is oddly pleasant to his nose, he can do this, he thinks. It's his turn and as he takes the offered blunt from Jaehyun, their fingers brush and Taeyong’s skin tingles. 

-A drag in, his throat burns. He coughs out a bit to get rid of the burn and takes a hit properly the second time, eyes closed. It doesn’t feel a lot different than smoking a cigarette he thinks and passes the blunt to Jaehyun whos now sporting what looks like a satisfied little smile on his face. Taeyong smiles back a little and watches Jaehyun take another drag.

;;;

He was so wrong when he thought that it didn’t feel different than smoking a cigarette. The time feels like it has slowed down, the room is covered in light smoke and the musky smell of the burnt herb. He’s enjoying the sweet burning sensation of the smoke rush he pulls through his lungs, exploding in his head, out of this world. He giggles thinking about nothing in particular and Jaehyun shifts closer to him, observing him with a pleasant smile. 

They’re on the third joint of the night. It’s been an hour and a half since Jaehyun came to his apartment. Yuta still hasn’t returned from wherever the fuck he went- A shrill beep sound steals Taeyong’s attention away from where he’d been carefully watching Jaehyun’s cheeks hollowing, soft pink lips close around the thin blunt. 

“Yuta says that he had to go to Winwin’s for an emergency and that he’s sorry and…….” he squints at his phone to read better “he’s- he’s telling me that I should go to the party alone” Jaehyun deeply chuckles and throws his phone on the table in front of their couch where they had relocated to after their second joint.

“Bet you they’re finally gonna fuck” Taeyong shakes his head and laughs at his best friend’s vague excuse. 

The joint has burnt off. It's silent for a minute, a tension thicker than the smoke is in the room now.

“So.. you gonna go to the party now?” Taeyong starts with wide glassy eyes to Jaehyun who he didn’t realize was sitting closer to him than before. 

“Nah I already feel so high..not in a mood to get even more wasted.” 

More silence

Jaehyun then clears his throat and says, “I should go home.” with that he slowly gets up from the couch but is stopped by a grip on his wrist, the grip is loose, the hand is warm but it feels like it burns. He looks back to Taeyong’s pleading eyes.

“Stay please..” he hears him say.

They’re both staring at each other, Jaehyun’s ears feel like they are ringing with white noise.

A beat passes and then suddenly he's being pulled forward by Taeyong's arms around his neck, dragging him down as he kisses him hard on the mouth, teeth clashing.

It takes him a breath and half to realize what's happening and then he's kissing back with the same fervor, a slow but heavy drag of soft lips molding against each other.

He lets himself get lost in the sweet kiss, a hand buried in the older's soft hair and another snaking around his waist to pull him closer- until Taeyong draws back from the kiss abruptly, the wet sound drowned by his heavy breathing. He's looking at him, pupils blown and all and then Jaehyun's being pushed back hard on the couch and straddled by his 'secret crush'.

 _This is a dream_ is the last vague thought in Jaehyun's mind as he pulls him back for another intense kiss.

It feels so incredibly good when he puts his big hands on Taeyong's firm ass to pull him closer.

This whole situation felt rather surreal to Taeyong who's been lusting after this man for so long. The man under him who is now tugging on his lower lip biting gently, making him moan. The fear, the nervousness is thrown out of the window now as Jaehyun's hand slips up under his shirt, nails dragging on his flat stomach, the skin breaking out in goosebumps.

The kiss turns sloppy, a string of saliva between their lips when he draws back to pull his top off him.

 _Jaehyun is too dressed up for this_ he thinks as he asks him to get rid of his leather jacket and t-shirt off _in a second!!._

"Who knew the shy, sweet Taeyongie would be so demanding in bed?" Jaehyun speaks up with a teasing lilt to his deep voice.

He is smirking and Taeyong hates how he still has this effect on him even in this state. His face flushes but he wipes out the stupid smirk off Jaehyun's stupid mouth by attacking his lips once again.

God, he's in love with Jaehyun's lips. The way they feel on his, perfect. The way he kisses him is perfect, his tongue feels so wet, so amazing against his own as he sucks his mouth into his. And he's now very much aware of the big bulge against his thigh when he adjusts himself on the taller's lap.  
_Fuck_

His senses are on fire. He wonders if Jaehyun can feel it too. He’s feeling everything _so much_. The absolutely euphoric sensation brought by Jaehyun’s warm hands kneading his bare ass underneath his sweatpants is making him feel like he’s on a _highway to heaven._ (appreciate the masterpiece, you cowards)

A pleasant shudder runs down his spine, all throughout his body when their stiff clothed cocks rub together. He starts grinding down, slowly building a pace and then he’s seeing stars behind his eyelids when Jaehyun starts rubbing his finger against his hole.

"Fuck! feels so good" He screams trying desperately to chase the delicious feeling again and again. "I know, baby..." Jaehyun lets out a groan and bites on his earlobe as they keep grinding against each other, pulling Taeyong even closer into him as if it was possible.

Taeyong lets out a keen and shudders when Jaehyun proceeds to suck the earlobe into his mouth. The younger then teasingly licks and blows on it, the finger prodding at his hole hasn't stopped and Taeyong’s jaw is in a permanent state of slack, his brain doesn't register anything but **pleasure** and **Jaehyun**. 

There's a slide of burning lips against his hot neck, messy and open-mouthed. He finds that he doesn't care if he feels a bit of his drool there and pulls the younger's mouth back on his. He tries to increase the speed of his hips as much as he can to feel the familiar coil of heat in his stomach grow.

Jaehyun starts grinding up even faster, gasping, letting out a heavy dragged out groan when he loses the rhythm of his hips and feels his orgasm wash over him suddenly, lighting up every single nerve ending in his body. The feeling is electric and his toes curl as he goes stiff below a crazy Taeyong who's now chasing his release like his life depended on it. It takes a hazy Jaehyun biting on Taeyong's sensitive nipple and he's done for- he's having the best orgasm of his life. Head thrown back and mouth wide open in a silent scream, his body quakes with the intensity of his release. His exhales get shaky and he falls down in Jaehyun's arms.

They’re coming down from their orgasmic _highs_ calming down from the aftershocks. Taeyong goes limp in his arms and Jaehyun thinks that might have passed out but then he lets out a breathless chuckle and it makes him relax. Taeyong's obsidian eyes seem like they are sparkling with wonder and something else when pulls back up to stare into Jaehyun's bleary, warm brown ones reflecting the same. He flashes a big beautiful, megawatt smile which makes his eyes disappear- and then he's a dead weight on Jaehyun's body as he falls asleep.

__

__

He doesn't know how much time has passed, ten minutes? fifteen? or is it an hour? Jaehyun stays still, wide awake, blinking up at the ceiling. A small voice at the back of his mind telling him that this is indeed real when Taeyong's soft snores resonate in his ears.

They're gonna have to talk about this tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do y'all think? should I continue? lmk ^^
> 
>  I edited this a bit so the word count is different now lol


End file.
